


Truth or Dare

by bazypitchandsimonsnow (ChessPargeter)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, First Kiss, M/M, Normal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChessPargeter/pseuds/bazypitchandsimonsnow
Summary: Simon (regrettably) decided to go to a party. Of course his prick roommate is there.Based on "First Kiss" prompt on Tumblr.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaahhhh this took way longer than it should've. I've had such a bad case writer's block lately. And I rewrote this a thousand times because I'm an over thinking anxious nut bar. Hopefully all of you, especially the original fic requester, like it :D

**Simon**

I really shouldn’t be here. The music is awful and everyone's totally pissed. Penny said I should socialise more, integrate with the school population. But if this is how the school population acts out of class, like fuck I want to take part.

It’s odd for a year 13 to not have attended a single party in all their time at a school. But I’m not a usual student. I’m a scholarship orphan charity case, supposedly so gifted that I had to attend Watford School. I’m not sure what Headmaster Mage sees in me. I’m just pleased to have an education.

The ones who aren’t pleased are the snooty rich assholes who think I’m below them, and don't deserve to attend their fancy school. And one of those assholes is my roommate, who is here, of course.

I don’t know why I’m surprised. This _is_ a party for the football team, and he plays. (He’s the best player.) He’s more shocked that I’m here. I’m leaning against a corner in the back of the room, trying to make myself as unnoticeable as possible. His eyes meet mine, and his emotionless expression slips a bit. He looks like a deer in the headlights. But it’s quickly replaced with a sneer. Of course. That’s his default expression for me.

I harumph and sip my beer. Penny saunters over to me with a smile.

“How’s it going Simon?”

I raise an eyebrow. “Isn’t it obvious, Pen?”

“That your being a total annoying stick in the mud? Yes. Why did you even come if you’re going to sulk back here?”

“Because you asked and I felt bad. Damn my big heart, I guess.”

“I only asked because you’ve been a miserable sod ever since Agatha broke up with you. So I thought ‘hey, there’s a party Trixie told me about. Maybe it’ll cheer Simon up.’ But you’re still being a miserable sod, so I guess mission unaccomplished.”

“Damn right.” I take another swig of beer. Penny snatches the bottle from me. “Hey!”

She takes a gulp and hands the bottle back. Her face contorts in disgust. “This is shite beer.”

“Duh. It’s a teen party, what else do you expect?”

“Whatever. Enjoy being miserable. I’m going to talk to someone more fun.” She saunters off.

“I thought I was your only friend,” I call out in a fake pathetic whine.

“You are. But no fun when you’re pathetic,” she says with a little sing song.

I roll my eyes and drink more shite beer. I scan over the room. It’s the dorm of one of the other players, a large one, reserved for the richest of Watford’s attendees. So half the senior class is in here. And it's bloody suffocating. All I want to do is run upstairs to my room, away from all this. Especially away from her.

I glimpse Agatha walking with Trixie and Keris, laughing and smiling. My heart hurts a bit. I’m glad she’s happy. It sucks she’s so happy without me.

Baz is chatting with his friends. He looks like he always does. Cool, calm, absolutely bloody perfect. His eyes keep darting over to me. He’s probably waiting for me for to make an ass out of myself so he can laugh about it. Or maybe he’s plotting something to _make_  me mess up. He’d do that. The perfect tosser.

“Simon!” I turn to face a grinning Gareth. He and his roommate Rhys are in the room under mine, and for some reason he thinks that makes us friends.

“Hello Gareth,” I say.

“We’re playing truth or dare. You should come.”

“Oh, I don’t know, I-”

“C’mon!”

He grabs my arm and drags me forward. I sigh, deciding to not put up a fight. We go to the room next door, music duly echoing through the walls. The others there I recognise. Trixie, Keris, Rhys, and (unfortunately) Agatha. She smiles at me awkwardly then looks down. Fuck my life.

“Alright, have we got enough people?” Gareth asks.

Rhys nods. “Yeah, I think-”

“Hey can we join?” We all turn to see Niall at the door.

“Yeah of course! The more the merrier, mate,” Rhys says.

“Marvelous.”

Niall steps in, and Dev follows. Then, of fucking course, Baz walks in. Fuck I cannot ever escape him, can I? He sees me and inhales sharply through his nose. Looks like he isn’t happy to see me either.

“Snow,” he mutters.

“Dickhead,” I grunt.

He huffs and walks to join his minions.

“Let’s get started!” Gareth shouts.

We all sit in a circle on the floor. Gareth offers to go first, with Rhys asking the question.

“Alright Gar,” he says, cracking his knuckles dramatically, “truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Hmm, what’s your most disgusting habit?”

Gareth chews on his lip for a second, and sighs. “I, uh, still pick my nose sometimes.”

“Ewwww!” We all say in unison. It is kind of gross. 

“Gareth!” Trixie shouts. “That’s nasty.”

He crosses his arms and shrugs. “It’s only sometimes now! Started when I was a kid. It’s a hard habit to break, y’know.”

“Yeah yeah,” Rhys says, “just don’t flick boogers at me.”

“Oh now I want to. Just to spite you.”

Rhys sticks his tongue out and crosses his arms.

“Now it’s my turn,” Gareth says. “Um, Keris! Truth or dare?”

Keris tilts her head quizzically. “Hm, dare, I guess.”

Gareth looks shocked. I guess he was expecting truth. “I-uh...I dare you to...kiss Trixie?”

We all groan or giggle. Baz makes a sort of scoffing chuckle. He’s just as bloody unimpressed as I am. At least we agree on that.

“Oh c’mon Gar,” Keris says. “That’s a weak as hell dare.”

Gareth looks away, obviously embarrassed. “I-I don’t know. You caught me off guard.”

Keris shrugs. “Very well, then.” She turns to Trixie, grabs her face, and kisses her without abandon. Trixie smiles into the kiss. They get more heated. I look away embarrassed. It feels like a private moment I’m peeking in on. I glance to see Baz facing down as well. His dark cheeks are red. Damn, even cold-as-hell Baz is embarrassed. I’ve only seen him look like this once before, when I stepped out of our bathroom in only a towel, thinking he wasn’t home. He turned more red than a tomato and shouted at me to have some decency. I told him to stop being a stuck up prude.

Trixie and Keris break away finally. All us boys look very flustered. Keris, Trixie, and Agatha burst out laughing.

“Uh-oh, Trix, I think we’ve just gained starring roles in our friend’s fantasies,” Keris says.

“Oh dear me,” Trixie replies haughtily, “so scandalous, Ker.”

“Now, it’s my turn. Who shall I torture? Simon?”

Fuck. My head snaps up. Keris has a huge shit eating grin. “What?”

“Truth or dare, Snow?”

“Um, I, uh, dare!” Shit, I panicked.

Keris’ grin gets wider. “I dare you...to spend 7 minutes in heaven, with...” She looks over at Agatha. God, I’m going to be locked in a closet with my recent ex-girlfriend. This is the worst party ever. “Baz!”

“What?!” Baz and I shout in unison.

“You two heard me. Get into the closet!”

“B-But,” I sputter out.

“This is lunacy!” Baz shouts.

“Parties are times for lunacy, Basilton,” Trixie says. “Now get on with it!”

Neither Baz or I move, sporting equal looks of shock and disgust. That is, until Keris grabs my arm and hauls me up. I struggle, but this girl has a bloody death grip. Dev hauls Baz equally hard. We’re tossed into the wall closet. The door closes and clicks locked, leaving us in total darkness.

“Have fun boys!” Trixie says sweetly.

“Fuck,” I mutter.

I hear Baz sigh. “Well this is bloody brilliant. Where’s the light?” He fumbles around a bit, and with a click, turns on the overhead bulb. It’s not a lot of light, but it’s better than pitch black.

The closet is small as hell, so there isn’t a lot of room to not be close to Baz. But I try my best. I take one side and he takes the other. I groan and slide back against the wall. Baz mimics, taking great interest in the ceiling instead of me.

“Fucking hell this is the worst,” I mumble.

“No shit,” Baz sneers. “I’m already forced to spend far too much time with you as it is.”

“Oh, sorry my presence offends you, _Tyrannus_.” Baz flinches at his first name. I know he hates it. So of course I use it as much as possible.

Baz scratches at his neck nervously. He actually doesn’t look calm for once. “I never should’ve come here. I hate parties.”

I raise an eyebrow. “Really? I thought the great Baz Pitch would love shindigs with his adoring fans.”

“Contrary to your deluded beliefs, Snow, most people don’t like me. Apparently I’m pretty off putting.”

I look away, brow furrowed in anger. “Agatha likes you,” I grumble.

Baz scoffs very audibly. “Oh please, this again? I didn’t ask for your girlfriend to take an interest in me.”

My blood boils. “You flirted with her! I saw you two in the woods!”

“I was going on a walk! She followed me! Besides, it doesn’t matter, I’m g-” He freezes. I turn to look at him. He’s got that deer in the headlights look again. Plus he’s blushing. Hard.

“What?” I say. “You’re what?”

His mouth hangs open for a bit. But then he closes it and looks away. His infuriating emotionless mask returns. “It’s nothing.”

I scoff. “Fine, don’t tell me. Prat.”

Our silence resumes. I nervously tap my foot. Baz fiddles with his watchband. How long have we been in here? It feels like eternity. His presence is always suffocating, and it’s worse in an enclosed space.

I hang my head and groan. “This is ridiculous.”

“We can agree on that,” Baz says. “I’m going to kill Dev later.”

“And I’ll take care of Keris.”

Baz chuckles. And I’m pretty sure it’s the first time I’ve heard him laugh _with_ me, not _at_ me. (He actually has a pretty nice laugh.) “Corking idea, Snow. It’ll be quicker if we work as a team.”

I smirk. “How shall we do it? Lead pipe? Beer bottle? Both will cause inordinate amounts of pain.”

Baz raises his eyebrows all the way up to his widow’s peak. “Listen to you, Snow. I didn’t realise you had such a brutal streak.”

“I’m more dangerous than people realise. You learn things growing up in foster homes.”

“Oh really? Could you teach me how to steal a car? I’d love to nick my Dad’s BMW.”

I let out a barking laugh, shaking my head. “I wish! No, never picked that one up. And what, your Dad doesn’t let his perfect son just drive it around?”

“Oh, he won’t let me near it. Not after I totalled the last one.”

I freeze in place. “You...totalled a car?”

Baz's eyes go wide. I don't think he meant to tell me. He rubs the back of his neck again. “Yeah, a couple of months ago, just before school started. It was...a bad day, and my Dad decided to be a total prick. So _I_ decided to go to a bar, get absolutely plastered, and climb into the car. Next thing I knew I was wrapped around a telephone pole, and badly hurt. That’s why I was absent until November. Had to recover.”

I remember that. He was gone with no explanation. I thought he was plotting something. It drove me mental. I was so worried. Then he showed up out of the blue and acted like nothing had happened. Honestly, it’s been on my mind for months now. Knowing now feels, weird. But also good, I guess.

“Wow,” I whisper, “that’s awful.”

He shrugs. “It happened. It’s done. He blames me for getting drunk. I blame him for starting an argument on that day of all days.”

I cautiously move closer to him. It’s like approaching a wolf. But he’s not a wolf, or a threat. He’s just a boy.

“What...day was it?” I ask softly.

Baz runs a hand through his hair, releasing it from his usual slicked back style. It falls in front of his face in a lazy wave. (It looks better, actually.) He chews at his lips.

“It was, the anniversary of my mother’s death.”

Oh. Shit. I should’ve known. Everyone knows about Headmistress Grimm-Pitch’s untimely demise. Not all the details, of course. Just that she died on school grounds. Baz was there, and he miraculously survived. Penny told me all about it a couple years ago. It was the first time I actually felt bad for him. This is the second.

I scoot a bit closer to him. We’re sitting side by side now, nearly touching.

“I’m, I’m sorry, Baz. That’s horrible,” I say.

Tear falls down Baz’s face. He doesn’t even wipe them away, just lets them slide on his cheeks. “He said I was shameful. That I was a stain of the family name. And he didn’t say it outright, but I knew he meant my mother would be disappointed in me. She would hate who I am, what I’ve become. I just can’t take it! I wish I was different, I wish I had gone with her, I wish-”

Without so much as a second thought, I grab Baz’s face and kiss him.

I don’t know what I’m doing. I just want him to stop talking like this. I hate seeing him suffer so much. He gasps and his eyes widen. He’s completely frozen. My eyes are screwed shut as I press my lips against his. It’s so weird, really weird. But it feels...right.

He finally kisses me back, pushing against me with a frightening amount of force. It feels like a fight. And I don’t like to lose. So I push back, moving my mouth fervently. His lips are colder than Agatha's, softer too. It feels nice. He grabs my neck, sending a shiver up my spine, and I run my hand in his hair. It's soft, just like I always thought. I grab a fistful and shove his face into mine more. He pulls away.

“Sorry,” I say. I'm out of breath, it's embarrassing.

“No,” he whispers as he lets my neck go, “it's just...” His voice trails off into a chuckle as he shakes his head.

“What is it?”

He looks up. He's smiling, not like a villain or a smug asshole, just softly. Like he's actually, happy. “That...was my first kiss.”

Oh. I start giggling. Baz furrows his brow.

“What's so funny?” he asks with a frown.

I shrug. “It's just, I thought Mr. Pitch the Popular would've had at least one peck from adoring fans.”

Baz scoffs and shakes his head. “I told you, I'm not popular. Besides,” he cups my face, (it feels really nice), “I've only ever wanted to kiss you, Simon.”

I feel heat bloom across my face. I'm blushing more than I have ever have in my whole life. “Oh...”

He runs his thumb over my cheek. It feels  _really_ good. I'm not sure why, but I don't care right now. I lean towards him. I just want kiss him again. Baz leans forward too, his grey eyes fluttering shut.

“Alright guys, times u-” Trixie freezes at the door. As do Agatha, Niall, and Gareth, all standing right behind her. I can't imagine what they're thinking, seeing me and my supposedly hated roommate, without a doubt, about to kiss. I smile sheepishly. Baz pulls away and looks at the floor with an intense blush.

“What the...” Gareth breaths out.

Niall clasps a hand over his mouth. “Holy shit.”

Agatha just stares with her jaw hanging open.

I grin and clap very dramatically. “Right! Thanks for the game, guys, but I think Baz and I are going to bow out. That good, Baz?”

Baz smirks. “Very good, Snow.”

I reach my hand out to him, and he takes it. His long, cool fingers lace together with mine. I drag him out of the closet (oh the irony). I give one last nod to our slack mouthed companions and we rush out the door.

We dash through the Watford halls, laughing as we run. We make it back to our room, only to collapse on my bed. (It’s the closest and we’re completely out of breath.) My sides hurt from laughing and running.

“Oh my god,” I wheeze, “the looks on their faces!”

“I think Agatha will be rethinking everything now,” Baz sputters.

That sends me on another bout of giggles. “She must be freaking out!”

We laugh like hyenas. Our sounds echo in the otherwise silent room. Slowly, we catch our breaths. I realise I haven't let go of Baz's hand. We're still gripping each other tightly. I turn to look at him. He's looking at the ceiling with that soft smile. The pale moonlight from our open windows illuminate his features, from his gorgeous grey eyes to his sharp cheekbones. He's so beautiful. How did I never notice before?

“Why,” he says quietly, “did you kiss me?”

I shrug. “I wanted to, I guess.”

“For how long?”

“I’m not sure. But I do know,” I reach out to play some of his black hair, “I really liked it.”

Baz’s inhales sharply. He finally turns to look at me. His expression is hard to read. It’s some fascinating, confusing mix between fear and awe. I trace down his jaw. I can feel his hot breath on my skin, see his gaze fixed at my lips.

“What about you? For how long?” I whisper.

He looks back up under half lidded eyes. “What?”

“For how long have _you_ wanted to kiss me?”

He sighs heavily. “A long time. Almost since we met.”

Looking back, I should’ve known. Everything Baz has ever said, ever done, realigns itself in my head. I scold past Simon for being such an idiot. At least present Simon knows better now.

I scoot forward to tap my forehead against his. “Was it everything you hoped for then? Your first kiss?”

He smiles in that soft, human way again. “Yes. And more.”

I raise an eyebrow. “Think it’d be just as good again?”

He grabs my collar roughly. His smile changes to a playful smirk. There’s a devilish glint in his grey eyes. “Well, there’s only one way to find out.”

I grin, clenching my fist in his hair. “Agreed.”

I’m not sure who kisses who this time. It doesn’t matter. We both want each other, want this, more than anything else. And we’re not letting it go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aw they're in love. Gross. *hisses and retreats back into dark emo cave of solitude.*


End file.
